


Wicked Games

by Dandelionsheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Top Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionsheart/pseuds/Dandelionsheart
Summary: Liam is a very high end prostitute and Louis lives across the hall from him.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 18





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Posting works from my old tumblr (lolwutsmut) so all my works are together. Written circa 2012 so that should be explanation enough.

“Thank you Mr. Tomlinson, we’re glad to have you in the building,”

“Thank you,” I said taking my keys. I’d finally gotten the apartment I was looking for.

It was in the middle of the city on the top floor. The view was absolutely fantastic, and when the sun dipped into the city burning the sky orange, it was absolutely breathtaking. I knew from the moment I first saw it that I had to have it, and I usually get what I want. Though my girlfriend was supposed to move into the building as well since it was closer to her job, someone else had taken the only other penthouse suite—there were only two—and the other owner was not looking to relocate, so they told me. But not even Eleanor could hold me back from this place. I accepted immediately not caring of the price. I walked outside to the moving truck told the movers to just go ahead and get started. I went to a coffee shop around the corner from the building and just people watched to pass the time—not wanting to get in the way of the movers.

There was a girl with purple hair dragging her, what I assumed to be, boyfriend toward the exit and he looked oddly happy; though I couldn’t imagine why. How could he date someone with such low morals to dye their own hair an unnatural color? But who am I to comment on who others love. A lot of people said that my relationship with Eleanor was purely business and who am I to deny it. It’s true, mostly anyway. We do have sex, occasionally, and it’s very riveting. But with her busy schedule and my busy schedule who actually has time to get laid? Those who don’t have jobs like mine that is who.

I worked as a lawyer for some of the biggest names in the music and acting industry—from Cher Lloyd to Channing Tatum. No, they’re not all constantly being sued but that’s usually my job; to make sure that from everything they say in interviews to everything they tweet on twitter is nothing that could be filed as a lawsuit. Some say stalking, I say ensuring world peace. Honestly it’s a lot of work which is probably why I have my assistant, Harry, do it for me, but I’m not completely hopeless. Right now I’m battling for name custody for The Wanted. Some Aussie group wants to copyright the name and we’ll be having none of that. All this week I’ve been in meeting after meeting and it finally feels good to just relax.

I grab a scone on my way back to my place and see the movers unloading the last of my things. I sign a paper and gave them a tip before I head upstairs. The ride up the lift wasn’t the shortest ride ever but I guess that’s the price you pay for wanting the penthouse suite…well that and the actual price. The doors dinged open and I stepped out, not expecting anyone, and actually managed to bump into someone. Looking forward I was met with a blue button down shirt. My eyes raked upwards and he saw collarbones, sweet baby Jesus those collarbones, and that smile, and brown eyes, and those shoulders, and that damn smirk on perfectly plump rosy lips. He swore they moved but he didn’t know what they said. A particularly large hand waved in front of his face and he shook his head hopefully clearing it.

“Are you alright?” The boy asked. His voice was deep and raspy and for some odd reason Louis just wanted to know what it sounded like in the morning.

“Yeah, yeah m’alright,” Louis said trying to downplay his quite obvious ogling.

“Great,” the boy said. He stuffed one hand in his pocket, or at least tried to. “So I guess you’re my new neighbor. M’Liam by the way,” he said stretching out his other hand. Louis took it and inwardly flinched at how his hand was completely sheathed in the others.

“Louis. S’nice to meet you,”

“Yeah, you too. I actually have to run, but with us being the only two up here I guess I’ll see you round Lou.” Liam said stepping into the elevator.

“It’s Louis,” Louis said quickly correcting the boy.

“We’ll see,” he said with a smirk gracing his lips before the door closed. Louis shook Liam out of his head as he made his way to his apartment. Apparently the movers put everything in the apartment, but not where it was supposed to be. His bed lay in the dining room, his dining room set was in the living room, he couldn’t tell where his couch was, but he could see the love seat in the kitchen. Louis grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent a quick text to Harry and his best friend Niall telling them to come over. Harry arrived first and found it quite hilarious watching Louis try to pull a couch all by himself. Niall showed up half an hour later and then Louis was really working by himself.

Neither Niall nor Harry would admit it, but there was definitely an attraction between the two of them. Louis was constantly trying to get them together, but both were as stubborn as a mule. Louis had given up and had just decided that it was funny to just watch them be awkward with one another. Niall had found the couch in Louis’ bedroom and the three of them pushed it out and maneuvered it around to finally get it into the living room. It seemed to play out perfectly because the sun was beginning to set and it was burning the sky a bright orange. Louis walked over to the window to look out over the view and just sat on the floor cross legged watching the sun disappear behind the city buildings. Niall and Harry sat behind him on the couch. Actually, on opposite ends of the couch.

“Well Louis, I’m no best friend if I don’t have to do manual labor for you,” Niall said getting up from the couch. “But I think imma head out.” He clapped Louis on the back before turning around. Niall was met face to face with Harry. He gasped audibly and stared into the sea green eyes before him; having no idea what to do, he did the Niall thing: he nodded curtly toward the boy and walked around him. When the door was closed behind him Harry let out a sigh of relief mixed with sadness.

“You suck for doing that you know,” Harry said to Louis’ back.

“Well if you’d just ask him out…” Louis said getting up from the ground. He walked over and sat next to Harry on the couch. “Please just do it Harry.” Louis pleaded.

“Not a chance Louis.” Harry said getting up from the couch and gathering his belongings. “Are you coming in tomorrow?”

“Nah, I think I’ll finish unpacking and come back on Monday. You should take tomorrow off too,”

“I’d love to, but someone has to keep The Wanted name.” Harry retorted walking towards the door.

“Taken care of,” Louis yelled out. “The meeting’s been pushed back to Wednesday so you have plenty of time to figure out how to argue. Relax Harry; everything’ll be fine,”

“Alright. Thank your Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said leaving closing the door behind him.

~

[To El 21:45]

Hey where r u?

[From El 21:52]

Case ran late. U understand babe?

[To El 21:59]

Yeah s’fine. I’ll see ya round

[From El 21:03]

K

“Wow, mono syllables,” Louis huffed as he walked through the lobby carrying his and Eleanor’s order of Chinese food, which apparently was now all his. He waited for the elevator to come down as he flipped through twitter, quickly checking up on what was happening in the celebrity world. The doors dinged open and Louis was met with two men making out in the elevator. They parted and Louis could see that one of them was Liam. The other man stepped out of the elevator with not so much as a word to Liam.

“Hey Lou,” Liam said wiping his lip.

“It’s Louis,” Louis corrected him once again stepping into the elevator and pushing the button for their floor. The ride up was eerily silent and Louis shifts uncomfortably because he can feel Liam’s eyes on him.

“That’s quite a lot of Chinese food for one person,” Liam commented breaking the silence.

“My girlfriend was supposed to be joining me, but she had to stay late at work,”

“Pity,” Liam said though judging from his tone Louis could tell he wasn’t the least be sympathetic. “I could join you if you want Lou,”

“Y’know I think I’m good,” Louis said willing the elevator to move faster. “And it’s Louis.”

“Alright, just trying to be neighborly,” Liam said putting his hands up in mock defeat. Louis let out a small sigh of relief as the elevator dinged open and both boys stepped out. Louis should be happy that he could finally escape the treacherous boy but he somehow felt comfortable around him even though he knew absolutely nothing about him. He jingled his keys in his hand as he heard the door to Liam’s apartment open.

“You can come over if you want,” Louis blurted out before his brain had the chance to process what he was saying. He had obviously peaked Liam’s interest since Liam hasn’t completely dismissed the notion and gone into his apartment. “On one condition though,”

“What?”

“Don’t call me Lou,” Louis said as he turned toward his door. He slid his key into the lock as he heard the door to the other apartment close. Louis didn’t hear anything behind him so he breathed a sigh—of failure or relief he wasn’t completely sure yet. Louis pushed the door in when he felt hands on his hips and warm breath mingling near his ear.

“I’ll try, Louis,” Liam said before walking into Louis’ apartment. Louis stood dazed for a few seconds at what had just happened. Though he wasn’t sure why he was dazed. Yeah, Liam’s hands felt overly large on his hips, yet strangely right, and his breath near his ear had not made him weak at the knees; he was just lightheaded from not eating. Regardless of whether he was dazed or not, Louis walked inside to find Liam wandering around looking in boxes still left to be opened.

“I said you could come in and eat, not rifle through my shit,” Louis said placing the bag of Chinese food on the dining room table.

“Feisty,” Liam said making cat claws at Louis before walking towards him. “But I understand. So what are we having?”

“There’s pork lomein, white rice and brown rice, sesame chicken, orange chicken, wonton soup and some shredded chicken and broccoli”

“Wow, you and your girl must eat,”

“Her names Eleanor, and no not particularly. This usually last me a couple days,” Louis said gesturing toward the assortment of food.

“You must work a lot,”

“I do. I mean don’t we all? How else would I be able to afford a place like this?” Louis laughed as he put some rice on his plate. “What do you do anyway?”

“Oh I’m a hooker,” Liam said; a noodle of lomein hanging out of his mouth.

“M’sorry what?”

“You know like a prostitute? I prefer the word hooker though ’cause it seems less trashy,”

Louis was having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that the boy sitting at his dining room table was a hooker. Yes, he was just making out with some guy in the elevator but still he only looked around his late teens early twenties. He practically screamed innocence, but at the same time screamed sex. And what could he mean by less trashy? Regardless of what you called it, it’s what your actions did. “You’re joking. There’s no way a hooker would be able to afford a lifestyle like this,”

“I feel slightly offended Louis,” Liam said faking mock hurt. “I work hard for my keep thank you very much,” he said adding more food to his mouth.

“But you can’t charge that much for sex—”

“Ooh but that’s where you’re wrong. I charge $3,000 a night—”

“$3,000?!”

“For regular sex,” Liam continued. “I add $500 for each kink or quirky thing.”

“Who in their right mind is willing to give you thousands of dollars for sex?!”

“That kind of information is confidential, but the easiest way to put it would be is I can afford to live here can’t I?” Louis was at a loss for words. Liam did have a point so someone or some people had to be paying his rent. Not only that but be fairly rich too to compensate his prices.

“What do you mean by kinks?” There it was again. Louis’ brain was not processing the words coming out of his mouth.

“Like pain kinks or daddy kinks; depends on the customer really. But I can usually tell what they want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well what do I want?” Seriously, come on now. Louis’ brain wasn’t even trying anymore. It was one thing not to have kicked Liam straight out of his apartment after finding out exactly how he makes a living, but now he was just flat out asking about his ‘job’. Liam got up from his side of the table and walked over toward Louis. He held out his hands for the boy to take, which he did. Liam led Louis to an open space in his living room where he began to circle the boy like a vulture. Louis suddenly felt very awkward for asking the question and insanely insecure for being obviously scrutinized.

“Y’know what, just forget I asked its—”

“Are you gay? Any sexual experiences with a guy?” Liam asked still circling him.

“N-no,” Louis answered. Liam stopped in front of him and stared at the boy dead on.

“You like things slow. Slow and teasing and sultry. You like to be in control but if you were with a guy you’d bottom—can’t let an ass like that go to waste—though you’d power bottom because you’re still the dominant one. You’d like to cuddle after, wake up wondering what someone sounds like in the morning. You’d want to cook them breakfast, but judging from how much you eat out, I’d guess you can’t cook worth a damn and you’d probably burn water.”

Louis stared silently at the boy before clearing his throat quietly wanting to say something but Liam wasn’t done.

“I think you’re gay. I mean whether or not you’ve had sexual experiences with a guy or not I just really think you’re gay. I mean just looking at your arse makes me wanna tear you apart. And I see the way you look at me,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

“You look at me like you don’t have a girlfriend. Like every time I get closer to you, you just wanna kiss me; rip my clothes off and have your way with me right then and there. You want me Louis,”

“You’re delusional. I’m very happy with my girlfriend—”

“Really? Are you absolutely positive?”

“Yes, and I uh, I think you should leave Liam,” Louis said quietly.

“Altogether that would cost you about $5,000. In case you were wondering,” Liam said grabbing his jacket.

“Get out,”

~

Louis hasn’t spoken more than a few words to Liam since he was last over at the boys place. They exchange pleasantries like normal civilized people, but that’s usually as far as it goes.

One time in the elevator, Louis was actually escorting Eleanor down and when they reached ground level Liam was standing there waiting and he looked absolutely breathtaking. His short hair was slightly spiked and looked great. His face was flushed and Louis could see the blush rising to his cheeks and the fullness of his lips. It was obvious to Louis exactly what he’d just been doing.

“Louis, are we still on for next weekend?” Eleanor asked snapping Louis out of his Liam-trance.

“Wha—oh yeah, we’re still on.”

“Great,” Eleanor said standing on her tippy toes and gave Louis a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you then.”

“Wait,” Louis called out. “I thought you were coming over Wednesday?”

“No. I told you I’m flying out to Paris for the conference. I’ll see you next weekend.” Eleanor finalized before turning around and walking away.

Liam had stepped into the elevator sometime during their little discussion and was holding it open for Louis. “Are you coming in or not?” Liam snapped.

“Yeah, sorry,”

“S’fine Lou,”

Louis didn’t even bother to correct the boy anymore. It was obvious that he was just never going to call him by his name. It wasn’t even that he minded really, but no one had ever thought to call him ‘Lou’ so the nickname seemed odd and out of place for him. Lou seemed like the name of someone fun and outgoing, and he was just Louis: the lawyer. Lawyers don’t deserve fun names like Lou.

That’s what Louis thought about the entire ride up and just watched as Liam walked off, not paying him any attention. He couldn’t get what Liam had said to him out of his head. What if all he needed was that push to finally realize that he was gay. Was he even gay? No, of course not. He and Eleanor were wonderfully happy.

Louis shook the thoughts from his head as he walked into his apartment and sat in front of the windows. The sunset had long since gone, but the hustle and bustle of city life was just getting started. The lights of the buildings and the car horns of the cars going to and from would normally keep any person awake well past their usual, but it just lulled Louis to sleep. It gave him a feeling that he wasn’t entirely alone; he absolutely adored his apartment, but with it being so big and him being the only one inhabiting it he couldn’t help but feel alone.

~

“Wait what?”

“I’m really sorry Louis, but this is the opportunity of a lifetime for me and there’s no way in hell I’m passing this up.” Eleanor explained as she walked around her room throwing random articles of clothing into a suitcase.

“So that’s it? You’re just gonna leave?”

“Well what do expect me to do?” Eleanor yelled. “Stay here?”

“I just thought—”

“Look Louis, I know that long distance is hard, but I think we could make it work.”

“Y’know what El? You go to Germany; you deserve this and more. But as for us, I just don’t think it’ll work.” Louis said. Did the world just lift off his shoulders by saying something that simple? Yeah, yeah maybe it had. “You have a nice life, El.” Louis said before walking out of Eleanor’s room and out of her house.

The cool air hit Louis’ face and even that didn’t set his thinking straight. Was he really about to do this? Was it morally right? What would happen afterwards? Louis’ brain kept asking questions that were going unanswered at the moment, but if his feet kept leading him in this direction then he’d soon get his answers. Louis walked to an ATM and withdrew $4,000. It was the most the vending machine would give him, besides he still had a couple thousand in his safe at his place.

The walk from the ATM to his apartment building didn’t help the thoughts swarming in his brain and he thought it was going to explode. What if he interrupted Liam while he was with someone? What if Liam dismissed him no matter how much money he gave the younger lad? Louis knew that this was probably the biggest risk he was going to take in his life so far. He didn’t know if he’d ever get to make a choice like this ever again; or do anything this exhilarating ever again. At this point it was either go big or go home.

The ride up to his apartment was quicker than normal and Louis went to his apartment first. He smelled of the perfume Eleanor was wearing and he’s pretty sure he was a sweaty nervous mess and that was never good so a quick shower never hurt. Stepping out of the shower Louis dressed in sweat pants and a loose fitting t shirt. It was just Liam, should he really try harder? The answer was yes so he admittedly changed into a pair or chinos that showed off his ass perfectly and a t shirt that clung to his body in all the right places. Louis withdrew the money from his safe and counted it out. There was a total of $7,800 in front of him.

Thoughts of Liam slowly thrusting inside of him while he whimpered into the younger lads shoulder flashed across his mind. It was like he could see it happening right in front of him and the tightening in his trousers only proved his thoughts that he did in fact want Liam.

~

He stood in front of Liam’s door staring at it for the past 7 minutes—yes he counted. He was ready and horny, but he couldn’t bring himself to just ring the bell. All previous thoughts swarmed into his head all at once and he nearly walked away from the door. Then the optimistic side of his brain decided to join the party of swarming bad thoughts and say ‘what if he’s waiting for you?’ Well that was all it took for Louis to ring the bell probably more than necessary.

Louis heard a muffled ‘Alright!’ on the other side of the door before it swung open to reveal Liam clad only in his gray boxers.

“What do you want at,” Liam looked behind him “nearly midnight?”

“You’re home,” Louis breathed. He half expected Liam to be with someone, since it was a Saturday night, or out somewhere on the streets.

“D’you figure that out all on your own?” Liam asked.

“Are you with someone?”

“Not at the moment, no. I was actually sleeping. “Y’know that thing that people do Lou?”

“It’s Louis,” Louis said. “May I come in?”

“No,” Liam said matter of factly.

Louis groaned and brought his hand up to run through his disheveled hair. “You’re making this so much harder than it has to be,”

“You’ve lost it mate; sleep deprivation or something. Just go home,” Liam said moving to close the door.

“No!” Louis said stopping the door with his hand. He pushed past Liam and walked into the boy’s house. It looked the same as his did, but with a different color scheme.

“Okay I don’t know what’s wrong with you Lou, but you need to get out,” Liam said gripping Louis’ arm and moving him toward the door.

“I broke up with Eleanor,” Louis said snatching his arm away from Liam. “I broke up with her, and she’s moving to Germany,”

“Well what’s that gotta do with me Louis? You’re not gay, remember?”

“You called me Louis,” Louis whispered. The entire time he’d been here Liam had never even been close to making an effort to calling him Louis except for when they were at his place, but Louis was counting that time. Louis looked up into the hazel eyes before him and he saw nothing. They had lost their sparkle and the glint of humor he got from teasing Louis’; they were nothing but brown.

“Why are you even here? What do you want?”

“I want…well I had hoped that we could…I had gone out and got—”

“Oh my god. You want me, don’t you Lou?” Liam said inching closer to Louis.

“Well…I-I was thinking—”

“You really do,” Liam said as his hands ghosted over Louis’ hips and pulled him closer.

“Well so what if I do?” Louis said averting his gaze.

“I’m not one to judge. But are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Just take care of me alright?”

Liam nodded and brought his lips down to ghost over Louis neck leaving kitten licks in his path. He worked his way up to Louis lips and tugged at the boys lower lip till he was keening for more. His hands gripped at Louis’ hips and tugged Louis forward so that the crotches were touching and Louis moaned into the kiss at the friction.

Louis’ hands wound their way up around Liam’s neck bringing the boy down so he didn’t have to stand on his tippy toes. His fingers played with what little hair Liam had at the nape of his neck.

Liam’s hands moved south toward Louis’ bum and gave it a squeeze making Louis gasp into the kiss and pull away.

“Please,” Louis whispered against Liam’s skin as he started to suck a lovebite into Liam’s neck. The desperation in his voice caused his teeth to sink in harder and caused Liam to hiss in a mixture of pain and pleasure; the lines starting to blur. It probably wasn’t a good idea for Liam to be getting marked and he knew it, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. Louis’ mouth just felt so good against his skin and he never wanted this feeling to stop.

“Please,” Louis whispered again, but he sounded even more desperate than before.

“Jump,” Liam said quickly and quietly. Louis heard him though, and did as he was told. His grip tightened on Liam’s neck as his legs wrapped around Liam’s waist; securing himself not to fall. Liam’s grip on his thighs was also a reassurance. Liam reattached his lips to Louis as he walked them toward the bedroom. Their tongues intertwined, neither battling for dominance.

Liam turned around to push open the door to his bedroom with his back before walking toward the bed and setting Louis down. He leaned down against Louis and ground their crotches together.

“More,” Louis moaned out.

Liam lifted Louis open and motioned for Louis to lift his arms before pulling off Louis’ shirt and tossing it on the floor. Liam moved to suck at Louis nipple; biting and sucking until it was hard in his mouth while simultaneously rubbing the other one with his hand. He then switched giving the other the same attention. Liam kissed his way up Louis’ neck and sucked and kissed on Louis’ lips till they were red and raw.

Louis just lay there and let his self be ravaged. He let Liam completely attack his chest with love bites and abuse his nipples until he was arching off the bed and kissing his lips until he swore he couldn’t feel them anymore; all because it felt good. Everything Liam did felt good. How he used his mouth and tongue was sinful and Louis absolutely loved it; but it wasn’t enough.

Louis finally to push Liam off of him so that he could pull of his pants and step out of them. Liam just lay back waiting patiently for Louis. He didn’t know what Louis wanted or expected out of having sex with him, so he just went traditional and decided that Louis didn’t want him to cum until he came first.

Louis moved to sit on Liam’s crotch with his hands lying on Liam’s chest and circled his hips to try and extract moans from the younger but Liam bit his lip and kept it in. A frown played over on Louis’ lips before he leaned down to Liam’s ear and bit into the space below it.

“I wanna hear you,” Louis said before grinding his hips down harder on Liam’s groin and Liam let out the most beautiful noise he’d ever heard. Louis repeated the action to get Liam to do it again, and each time Liam would groan and moan without exception, but it was never as good as hearing it the first time.

Louis grew tired of doing all of the work and just wanted to get fucked so he let one of his hands wander down to Liam’s crotch and began to palm at the boy’s growing erection. Liam still tried to hold in his moans but Louis would always assure him that he liked it.

“Louis,” Liam groaned out. “I, uh. I think I like calling you…Louis better know,” Liam said through shortened breaths.

“Hmm, and why is that?” Louis asked still feeling at Liam’s crotch.

“Lou’s not really a name…you can moan out,” Liam laughed and Louis laughed with him.

“Call me whatever you want,” Louis said as he began to pepper Liam’s chest with kisses again. There was just something about Liam’s skin that drove Louis wild. For Liam being a prostitute he hardly had any marks on his chest. No bruises in the case of any of his customers were rough; no lovebites in the case of his customers getting rowdy; but Liam’s skin was as clean as a baby’s bottom and Louis just wanted to ruin it—so he did. Louis had just finished sucking a bite into Liam’s jugular when he leaned up and whispered in Liam’s ear.

“Make me yours,” was all he said and Liam instantly knew what he had to do.

He flipped them over so he was on top of Louis and Louis lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Liam subtly missed the attention his dick was getting but he put that thought aside. This wasn’t about him and how he could get off of this, but it was all about the customer. It was all about Louis.

Liam kissed down Louis chest until he got to the hem of Louis boxers. Louis lifted his hips to show Liam what he wanted and Liam was more than happy to oblige because he wanted to see how big Louis’ cock was, and he so desperately wanted to suck Louis off. Liam pulled the boxers off of Louis before tossing them on the floor. Louis was about a good 7-7 ½ inches uncut. The head was licking precum and Liam wanted to know what it tasted like—so he did.

He lapped up the precum from Louis’ dick and watched as Louis arched his back off the bed at the simple touch and moaned Liam’s name. Liam gripped the base of Louis’ dick before sliding his hand up and down a few times.

“C’mon Liam you can do better than that,” Louis said.

Was Louis really just questioning the sex skills of a prostitute? A prostitute who makes thousands of dollars from just one night of sex nonetheless? Well, he asked for it.

Liam smirked before licking up the underside of Louis’ dick before taking all of Louis in his mouth.Liam had taken far bigger dicks, not to say that Louis was small, but he had other clients whose dicks were obscenely huge—they mostly took stimulants to make it bigger and Liam thought they looked awakrd—but he choked nonetheless. He held his head down until he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes and pulled back looking up at Louis. Liam could feel himself harden in his boxers at the sight of Louis with his head thrown back and his eyes were shut. His hands were gripping the bed sheets and he looked near close to cumming. Liam wasn’t one to judge whether his clients wanted to cum or not so he just did his job until they did, so Liam took Louis in his mouth once again; grabbing at his own dick in his boxers to get even the smallest of stimulation. He bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace, occasionally deep throating just to hear Louis moan his name.

Liam was being pulled off of Louis’ dick and he looked up at the elder boy. He looked fucked out and they’d barely done anything.

“Lube?” Louis asked breathlessly and Liam just got up and rummaged through his drawers. He came back with lube and a condom and handed them to Louis. Louis looked at him quizzically before Liam got the idea. Louis wanted to be fucked, not fuck Liam. Liam couldn’t say he wasn’t a little disappointed, because he was; he wanted to know what it felt like to have Louis’ completely sheathed inside of him. But getting to feel the warmth of Louis’ walls around him wasn’t half bad either.

Liam ran his hands up and around Louis’ thighs before spreading them open exposing Louis’ hole. Liam grabbed the bottle of lube and spread a little on his fingers. He spread Louis’ cheeks apart, circling Louis’ hole before pressing in. Louis groaned above him and Liam loved the sound of it. He pressed in another finger and began to scissor him open. He added a third finger before Louis began to groan profanities.

“Get in me,” Louis said with an authoritative tone to his voice. Liam slipped on the condom and began to lube himself up before positioning himself at Louis’ entrance. He had one hand holding Louis’ feet and the other on his cock to ease himself in. Liam inwardly groaned at how surprisingly loose Louis was, yet tight at the same time. It was the heat that really made it almost unbarring to hold out for Louis. Louis eventually nodded his head and gave Liam the okay to move.

Liam sighed before pulling out and snapping his hips back in. He moved his other hand to hold onto Louis’ feet as well and picked up a steady pace. The only sounds in the room were the slap of skin on skin and the occasional groan that left either boy’s mouth.

“Harder,” Louis moaned out. Liam slowed down his pace and made sure that each thrust came accentuated with a loud groan from Louis. Liam let go of Louis feet and let them drop. Louis wrapped his legs around Liam making him go in deeper. Liam let his hands rest on either side of Louis’ head as he leaned down to kiss at Louis’ neck. His pace had picked up thanks to this angle and with Liam being so close to Louis he could hear every gasp Louis made and every time Louis’ breathed hitched when Liam hit that sweet spot inside of him.

“Oh fuck,” Louis said wrapping his arms around Liam’s shoulder. He brought Liam’s lips to his and kissed the younger. It was all tongue and teeth and Louis absolutely loved it.

This is what Louis had been missing. He never knew sex with a guy could feel this good, and he never wanted it to stop. Liam just felt so good, and whether it was from experience or just natural instinct, Louis didn’t care because he was receiving some of the best sex he’s ever had in his life from what of the hottest guys he’s ever laid eyes on.

Liam slowed down the kiss, deepening it. It was slow and sensual and Louis normally didn’t like taking things this slow but with Liam he’d move slower than a glacier. Louis pulled back from the kiss and there it was again. It was like during intense moments words jumped pass the barrier in his brain and went straight to his mouth.

“Tell me you love me,”

Liam halted his motions. To say that this wasn’t a new situation for Liam would be a lie. None of his clients had ever asked for that—none! But what if Louis was different? How different could he be though? He was still going to pay Liam at the end like everyone else did, so what made him so different? Maybe it was just the fact that he was Louis.

Liam looked down into the once blue eyes, now blown so big, and said the words he had been told to say and the words Louis longed to hear.

“I love you Lou,” Liam said starting to thrust back into Louis again. He doesn’t know if he meant it or not. In the future he probably could learn to love someone, but with his career choice it would be pretty hard to do that, and he isn’t sure how some of his clients would feel about him just up and quitting.

Louis clawed at Liam’s back, sure enough to leave marks but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Liam just felt incredible inside of him. He brought his hand down to pump at his dick in time with Liam’s thrusts and he could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“M’close,” Louis said quickly pumping his dick faster. Soon enough he was seeing white and his hand felt sticky and hot. His breathing slowed down to a somewhat average rhythm again and he leaned up to place a chaste but sloppy kiss on Liam’s lips.

Liam pulled out and tore off the condom tossing it in the trash.

“You didn’t cum,” Louis said looking at the impressive hardon Liam was sporting; something akin to sadness in his voice.

“S’fine,” Liam said quietly.

Louis was having none of that. He pushed Liam down onto the bed before taking Liam’s erection into his mouth; working his hand on what he couldn’t swallow. Using his other hand Louis fondled Liam’s balls and it wasn’t long before Liam was cumming hard in Louis’ mouth and Louis swallowed it all.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Liam said breathing heavily.

“I wanted to,” Louis said before climbing onto the bed next to Liam and snuggling into the warmth of the boy’s side. It was quiet for a while, only the steady breathing of both of them. “You don’t love me do you?” Louis asked quietly.

“No,”

“Tell me you love me anyway,”

“I love you Louis,” Liam said this time with a pause in his voice. “Only for tonight.”

“D’you think you could one day? All the time?”

“Not with my line of work,”

“I seriously doubt you’ll be a prostitute when you’re 60,”

“What’s it to you anyway?” Liam said sounding annoyed. “I’ll do this as long as I have to,”

“Okay,” Louis said and moved under the duvet of Liam’s bed. He curled himself into a small ball in the corner and to Liam, he just looked so helpless. Liam moved over toward Louis and got under the duvet too; wrapping his arm around Louis protectively.

“I’m not paying for you to cuddle with me,” Louis said.

“This part’s on the house,” Liam said squeezing Louis closer to him and Louis moved closer too; snuggling into the side of the prostitute he had just let fuck him. His bank account was a little lighter but he didn’t mind. His eyes were a little heavier but he didn’t mind either. He fell asleep next to Liam dreaming of a life where he was happy; where Liam was happy; where they were the reason for each other’s happiness.


End file.
